


A Clouded War

by Hecoand



Series: A Clouded War [1]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecoand/pseuds/Hecoand
Summary: The Aegis is going wild, sinking titan after titan. Emperor Hugo step into action to stop it. Along with his blades Aegeaon and Brighid, he will do anything in his power to protect his people. And with the help of his old friend and new faces, this adventure will be one of a kind, as some develope feelings of love for one another, as well as the emperor himself.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Eventual character death!

Alrest. A world full of Titans, massive creatures who swim across an endless sea of clouds. Atop their bodies are the homes of nations, all very different in nature due to the distance the Cloud Sea creates. These people are accompanied by their blades, beings born from strange artifacts found throughout the world known as core crystals.

Torna is the most powerful Titan, and is home to humans who worship the Titans as gods and care deeply for the bonds of humans and blades. Indol is home to blue skinned beings who worship the architect, a being who apparently created both the blades and Titans. Uraya houses beings who respect their nature, at the cost of poverty. Gormmot keeps safe feline-like lifeforms who are not advanced, nor hold a monarchy. Instead, this titan is home to countless villages, as the fauna and flora of Gormmot is unparalleled. And finally, the oldest Titan, Mor Ardain. A titan so huge, it walks on the cloud sea, its body so large it reaches the bottom with its hind legs. Home to the Ardanians, humans with an unparalleled military and leadership. Governed by their emperor.

And that emperor is I, Hugo Ardanach. This world was at peace, until recently. Suddenly, Titans started to die from an assailant called Malos. Otherwise known as the Aegis. Concern for my countrymen has become a growing concern. My advisors have been urging me to invade Gormmot, to secure an escape route should the Aegis's rampage arrive at our doorstep. I have continuously refused this proposition. With our military and awareness of the situation, I do not find it necessary to invade a peaceful nation. Such thought is incomprehen-

"Emperor Hugo!" A loud and insistent knock echoed through the room from the door, and I turned quickly in my seat. My white, imperial robe floated softly against the back of my chair as I stood, the tail end of it dragging along the floor. The detail caught my eye for a moment and I found myself frowning slightly. I needed to get a tailor to fix this issue. The maker of this robe obviously didn't account for... smaller emperors.

"Come in," I tell to the voice behind the door, standing regally in front of it. The door opened immediately, a lieutenant gasping for air hurrying inside as light poured into the room. He seemed a bit dazed, his eyes both full of fear and disbelief.

"It's.. It's the village! The village of Teddim!" he cried out, and I could feel a wave of confusion wash over me. Meeting the man’s gaze from under his helmet, I knitted my eyebrows. I opened my mouth to speak- What of such a small village? To my knowledge was remote and secure enough. -but never received the chance. The man fell to his knees, and it was only then that I took notice of the wound near his arm. The armor had been pierced through completely. My eyes widened in soft realization. No.. Don't tell me...

"It was attacked by the Aegis!" He answered my fears with his own, his voice shaking slightly. It took only a moment for my mind fill with dread but I couldn’t allow it to curtain my view of what needed to be done. With my eyebrows furrowing, I kneeled down beside the man and called for the special inquisitor. It wasn’t long before steps came bolting down the hallway. "Bring this man to the royal infirmary. Also have someone call for Aegeaon and Brighid," I gently commanded, watching as the new arrival helped the lieutenant to his feet as I myself stood. I calmly stepped back to my desk, closing the journal with a deep breathe.

"Your majesty. You don't mean..?'' I looked at the man from over my shoulder. He seemed frightened in his own right, though a different kind of concern lied there. One for his emperor specifically. I smiled kindly to such a sentiment.

"Yes. I will investigate this personally.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Your majesty. I heavily am against this investigation. I feel it's too much danger put on your shoulders." I hear the Inquisitor say as he sigh deeply and despite his armored mask, i can feel the worry in his eyes. One would find it odd that a special inquisitor such as he should worry so much about his emperor. Well, in that case, i can understand him. "I really do thank you for your concern Vill, but i am most fine. Aegeaon and Brighid will accompany me on this mission. No longer can i stay idle, especially not with the report given to me by that wounded man. He is young. Probably chosen by the town's mayor to alert us in case of such a tragedy. If i am to understand the plight of our people, i can... No. I must know what they are going through. Understood?" I look into Vill's eyes, and with that certain gleam in his pupils, i know his answer before he replies. "Then i shall accompany you. As it is my mission to do so." With years of honor and loyalty streaming from his voice, he assume a pose of military salute. I couldn't of asked for a better caretaker. "Thank you Vill. But please. Leave the fighting to me. You only are here for one reason. And you know it well." The air suddenly gets tense, and the room feel more cramped. Every time i bring up the subject of his role in the imperial army, i feel as if a thousand armus stomp on the atmosphere. "Y-Yes. Your majesty. I do hope that day never comes." He nods weakly, as the door open with some dust gathering in the heavy air of the room, and in comes the jewels of the crown. The most powerful blades in the entire empire of Mor Ardain. But most of all.. My family. "Aegeaon. Brighid. I thank you for coming as fast you did." The two instantly bow in their own way. I seen them do so often, it becomes a joy. Brighid being so elegant in her movements, her hands glowing in a warm blue flame alongside her long hair, going down to her back. The seam of her dress radiating in a soft blue glow. Truly, a beauty to the eyes and spirit, even if she rarely opened them. I myself, only saw it twice. Many a time was she courted while we were on patrol, and every single time, she would reply with the coldest of no.

At her side was Aegeaon, the trusty shield of the crown. His skin was of a metallic black, with pipes of water going into his white armor, forming also a hair like structure on the back of his head. Aegeaon was not only a fearsome blade, but he also was a great cook. And... The only good cook we could ever hope for in the royal family. Or the entire Titan i am afraid. I could survive without his expertise in the kitchen, but it would be quite the challenge. "Your majesty. Your armor is ready. You may depart whenever you deem necessary. I, Aegeaon, will act as your trusty shield." I heard him say, followed by Brighid. "And I, Brighid, will make sure my flames burn into cinder any foes who may attempt to harm you." I let out a soft chuckle at their performance. It has been almost twenty years, and yet they still insisted on doing this introduction before every mission.

As i put on my armor, i look around the castle walls, the large table for meetings, the extravagant throne, the curtains... Everything. I always found it too... Much. Emperor or no, all i ever desired was to protect my country. I trained in fighting and i insisted on being taught the way of the sword instead of one of our many rifles. Besides, my unfortunate short height would mean my aim with such weaponry would of suffered greatly. Once the final strap of my boots has been tighten, i rolled my shoulders to test the tightness of the armor. It felt light but sturdy, just as i hoped. "Aegeaon. Brigihd. Vill. We are departing soon. Do you all have your equipment?'' I asked, turning around to look at them causing my armor to to clank a bit on the royal floor. Brighid looked at me with her closed eyes, nodding softly as she attached her whip-swords to her hips, which were surrounded by a singular belt. Aegeaon softly laid his hand down on his katana, tapping it gently to show his readiness for battle. I smiled, closing my eyes to collect my thoughts and thank the architect for the blessing of having such blessed vassals. "Alright then. Team Hugo, move out."

Going down the elevator to the main capital located right in front of the castle, i could catch glimpses of the blue leaves of the world tree. It's sheer size going so far up our world, some people call it the stairway to heaven. For a brief moment, i allowed my mind to drift towards the legend of Elysium i was told years ago...

_"Brighid! Aunt Brighid! Can i get a bedtime story? Master Aegeaon is locked in his room again." Aunt... I still am not used to being called a such. The young emperor is quite feisty i must say. But it is his majesty's first son inability to awaken us as his own blades that granted his second son the ability to try and succeed. "Oh alright. But only one alright? I wish to update my journal tonight after all." I say softly, a small satisfied smile creeping up on the young child's round face. I sometimes wonder if he even know of his father's weak health. "Yay! You are the best aunt Brighid!" The prince open up his palms, and scurry over to his bed, needing to jump to even reach the mattress. His height was surprisingly small, as most ardanians were tall, according to my journal at any rate. Walking towards him, i see he already picked up a book. To my relief, it doesn't seem to be extremely large. And was that a page holder i see? So Aegeaon probably already started once. "Let's see... Chapter 5. The paradise of Elysium. Is that it?" I ask to be sure. The simple nod of the prince is all i need to continue on reading. "It is said that, after a long and perilous Journey, the architect managed to climb the world tree. At it's top were beautiful blue leaves, shining like ether lamps in a dark night. In awe, the architect kept on walking and walking, his curiosity never faltering as his steps cracked on the old wood of the world tree. He then put his palms on a door, and pushed with all his might, and a light poured over his face as he heard a bell. One lone bell, echoing through the biggest field of nature imaginable. Bigger than Gormmot and more beautiful than Uraya. The only sound was one of a bell, a peaceful energy coming out of its chimes. As the architect climbed towards a lone tree, he-" looking up from the book, i couldn't help but admire the scene of front of me. Prince Hugo, holding up his small knees in a ball formation, sheets over his shoulders as a singular doll of a rhogul was stuck between his legs and torso. I opened my eyes, making sure to never forget this moment. With a satisfied smile, i put the page holder to the line i stopped at and got up, walking slowly to make sure my heels didn't make too much noise. "Good night prince Hugo." I whispered, turning off the ether light of the bedroom and closing the door. Walking down the corridor, i went to my own room to continue my journal. Making sure to write this particular night down in my fanciest ink. Hugo Ardanach. Prince of Mor Ardain, and first infant to awaken both me and Aegeaon in this century._

Focusing my gaze back on the door, i put my arms on the back of my body, straightening my stance and took a big breath. If i were to go to the attacked town of Teddim, i needed to be ready. As the metallic doors of the elevator opened up with some creaks, i nodded quietly to myself, marching onwards to the bridge connecting the castle to the capital, Alba Cavanich. The city was by no mean enormous, but we were bigger then Torna for sure. Walking down the bridge, countless soldiers saluted me. It always feels so wrong to me, not being able to stop and salute them back. They are not my slaves or meat shield, each one of them has a family, beliefs and differences. But as Emperor, i needed to keep a air of being stronger. I never understood as a child and even to this day, i find it to be a hard pill to swallow. Almost to the capital, the silence of our group is broken by the call of a faint voice at the other end of the bridge. "Brother! Hold on!" I stopped, the noise of hurried steps growing stronger and heavier as i turn myself around to see my older brother, clearly out of breath but maintaining a air of calmness and royalty. "Here. May this bring you luck and protection in your many battles. Your majesty." I cringed at his saying of my title, and him bowing down to me on his knee only twisted this knife of guilt loaded in my stomach. Was it not for his incapacity of awakening Brighid and Aegeaon, our roles would of been reversed. I fear each day and night that he secretly resent me. But everyday he would smile, tussle my hair and gives me a thump up under his long red coat and tall form. Snapping back to him, i noticed a golden wing like accessory in his palms. Palms he held over his head to present the gift to me. "Brother. I cannot. This is..." He looked back at me. If he were not my brother, i am certain that either one of my blades would of stepped in. "It is indeed father's hair piece. I adjusted the base, so you could easily fit it on your left ear. Your majesty. I cannot wield blades, so i am powerless for this kind of mission. Please, allow my mind to rest easy by having you wear this trinket." He insisted. By the weight of his words, i could feel all the blame he held in his heart for not being able to resonate with any blade. "Brother. Be at ease. Aegeaon and Brighid are alongside me. I shall be fine. But... I cannot deny your gift. So i accept it dear brother." I nod softly and grab the golden accessory, putting it on my left ear, the wing of gold brushing against my hair as a result. My brother then soon got up, his full height twice of mine. Maybe even more so. He put his hand in my hair, tussles it and lifted his thumb from under his robe. "Good luck brother. Be safe okay?" I nodded in acknowledgment of his words, and thus, he departed back towards the castle. ''High prince Alstair truly do care for his majesty. That is a certainty." The deep male voice of Aegeaon said, and i nodded more so to myself then as a reply to his statement.

Here i was now, walking down the streets of the capital. Vill insisted on buying some provisions, and I could not help but agree. So here i stood, looking at the ingredients of this merchant while Aegeaon did the shopping necessary for cooking our food once we set up camps. If we even need to set up camp that is. If i was correct, the town of Teddim was on the lower level of the Titan, right under the active factory. "Your majesty. I am done with buying provisions. I advise going to the entrance of the capital to meet up with the others." I looked up to him, and softly nodded. "Of course. Let's..

"Hey mister! What's your blade name?" I turned around instantly to the new voice, and a little girl stood next to me, looking in awe at Aegeaon. Before i could answer, i saw a panicked man running towards the little girl who was around my size. "Soia! I told you not to ask questions to people when they are busy!" He grabbed her and looked at me, before widening his eyes. "Your majesty! I didn't know you were in town! Was my little girl bothering you? Oh please! I am so sorry i-"Aegeaon raised his hand softly, the silence coming back as fast as it disappeared. "Do not fret mister. I am not being bothered." I turned to face the girl, who looked surprised to hear i was the emperor. To be fair, my height and lack of crown doesn't help that fact that i bland it with most. "And this is Aegeaon. One day, you may get a blade of your own little girl." I smiled and closed my eyes, bowing softly to show my gratitude at the opportunity to small talk. I departed soon enough, Aegeaon following me with a soft sigh. "Your majesty. With all due respect, you needed not have answer that girl's question." I turned around to look at him, feeling a bit annoyed at the comment. "And be seen as unapproachable? Let me make this clear Aegeaon. I am the emperor yes. But a Emperor is nothing without the trust of his countrymen. I fight for them. I protect them. If i were to die, i want them to weep for me, not celebrate. A good ruler does not make his kingdom prosper at all cost. He makes it a better place to live." I spat a bit out loud, causing my blade to widen his eyes a bit. I didn't mean to be so harsh, but i wanted to make this clear. What were the Mor Ardain old rulers for Aegeaon to think as such? Then again, he isn't as old as Brighid from what i understand. But every time i ask about it, he stays silent. Aegeaon is a oddity among old blades. According to books, the more awakening a blade get, the more human it becomes. But the records of Brighid always mention Aegeaon. So what happened? I couldn't find the answer. And as we regrouped with the others, all i could do was walk out of the city, my mind focused on only this and the promise of protecting this world. No matter the cost.


	3. Chapter 3

“So we are ready?” I asked the entire group, looking over them as the noise of the capital was fainter then before, now that we were closer to the entrance gates. In the corner of my eyes, i smiled as i saw the gate check soldier holding his best salute position. Their faith in me was so inspiring.. So much so that i always felt the heavy burden of royalty being lifted by it.

“Yes your majesty. We all are ready.” The feminine voice of Brighid briefed me their status. With a nod, i looked over to Vill, who was all too eager to carry the large bag containing dishes, utensils, sheets and more. All that for the travel to the attacked town. I pray to the architect that whomever was living in that town managed to escape before the damage was done. The breeze of hot air flowing through the atmosphere allowed me to relax just a bit, departing from my beloved capital. Rare were my time out of it during my childhood. So even if it felt wrong, i allowed myself to be excited to go on this mission.

Mor Ardain was a extremely large titan. Even saying as such was a understatement. It's been around half a hour since we started our expedition to Teddim, and i felt as we didn't even move slightly. The terrain was rough and hard to walk through, and all my excitement from earlier vanished in the hot wind. I was warned before my departure that today was a day of sandstorm, but i protested time and again to go now. My countrymen were in danger after all! Alas, i seemed to have underestimated the wrath of sand. But how about my travelling companions? Surely they must have it worse than me!

Turning around in my armor, i put my arm up to my mouth, making sure i didn't swallow any stray sand into my body. “Everybody doing al...right?” i couldn't believe my eyes! Vill kept on walking and waved at me, his visor protected him from any kind of sand trying to harass his eyes and mouth. Brighid kept her eyes close, and tilted her head to the right so softly. A clear sign of confusion from the flame blade. But the berry on the cake was Aegeaon, who just manifested a green shield in front him, the wind and sand particles bouncing off like a bullet on a titan weapon armor. “Is something wrong your majesty? You seem worried.” I hear Brighid ask, earning herself a scoff of annoyance from me. “Nevermind… i guess i am the only one who has it rough here eh? Titan’s foot…” i sighed, some sand particles flying right into my eyes during my time of weakness. I let out a quiet pained noise, not wanting to worry my comrades. As a emperor, i shall not bow down to this foe! Even if it made me want to weep… fantastic trip, this surely was not.

After a long time of traveling and hand wiping sand out of my blue eyes, we stopped at a open field with a small grotto on the side, a easy access to a shelter in case of a surprise rain. With a sigh of relief, i sat down on the rock near the camp fire started by Brighid. Despite her flames being blue, the campfire burned a soft orange, the golden flaming particles riding the quiet wind to the starry sky of the night, shone by a soft moonglow, making for a wonderful scenery. We all sat in a small circle, looking at the festival of dancing flame. A soft smile crept up on my face, my brow now softened. “This is beautiful… this world needs to be protected. And you, your majesty, are doing a great job at doing so.” i turn my gaze to the always armored Vill, who despite the helmet, i swore i saw him smile. A smile of confidence and trust for his emperor… for me. “And… If i may be so bold… your Excellency do know he can use his shield to protect his eyes from dust storms right?” I look at him with the same smile i have been doing for a while, the only sound being heard around was that of the crackling flame and the metal clanking from Aegeaon’s cooking utensils. Until the words given to me by my special inquisitor enter my mind. I could of used my shield. Of course. I… “t..thank you Vill…” i say softly, defeated subconsciously. That headache could of been solved so easily! Ugh… “i.. I am sorry your majesty! I just thought you already knew!” He got in a hurry, waving his hands towards me in clear surprise, allowing Brighid to giggle to herself in peace while i felt like a baby armu that has been thought that it needs to chew herbs before swallowing them… i could not see my face, but i did feel the heat of a embarrassing blush form on it. “What's all the commotion about your Majesty? I was cooking, but i did start to hear someone panic.” I look up to see Aegeaon holding a kitchen knife in his left hand, the moonglow making it sparkles in the dead of night. “It's… nothing. Rest peacefully Aegeaon.” I lied through my teeths, hanging my head down in shame a bit, my gut growling either in disbelief of my stupidity, or at the fact that it's hungry. Probably the latter. Shaking the thoughts of my failures out of my head, i looked over the soft fiery glow in the distance. “Aegeaon. I assume the food is nearly ready?’’ I ask him a bit hastily, wanting the subject to change. He didn't seem to buy my excuse of the panic’s cause, but he just nodded as he went back to cooking, making sure our dinner didn't burn out into ashes. And it truly did pay off, as when the soup arrived in our plates, my nostrils alone were pleased, the scent of the dish making my mouth water softly. “It's ready. I hope it is to your taste everyone.” My water blade said as he sat down alone, sipping his dish quietly. I never knew if Blades needed to eat… does it have the same effect as it does to us humans? I know they have preference, as i noticed the slight frown of Brighid’s eyes, probably disappointed that no fish was served tonight. Shaking off theses thoughts, i started to sip on the soup and my nose gave me a nice preview of the taste! It was delicious, the warm feeling soon enveloping my entire body, filing my stomach with a nice sense of fullness and happiness. Aegeaon was a masterful cook… especially next to most of Mor Ardain’s cooks… or lack thereof. Our country was indeed a powerful one militarily, but sadly, it left us weak in other departments… especially cooking or harvesting. Having a blade like Aegeaon who is a master cook and a fish specialist was a gift from the architecte himself. I doubt i will ever taste food as good as his. A yawn soon creep up on me, my jaw opening up widely as i stretch my arms to relieve the tension inside of them. “Your majesty. I can offer you warmth if you desire. Just lay down next to me and I shall summon a lasting flame for your comfort.” I look up to Brighid as i move to my mattress, seeing her with a happy smile at being useful in her own way. I shake my head side to side however but i keep on smiling. “I appreciate the offer Brighid. But with Aegeaon’s warm soup and this suit of armor, i should be warm enough as is.” She nods in understanding and hold up a sheet, waiting for me to lay down, which i do soon. “Aegeaon will keep guard tonight. I honestly do not know how he can stay up a full night and not feel tired. But it is a blessing.” I nod in agreement and turn onto my side, closing my eyes as i let the soft wind carry me to the realm of sleep…

.

..

….

“Y.. Maj..!”

Did i hear something?

“YOUR MAJESTY! PLEASE WAKE UP!”

I soon hear piercing my ears with my body being shook around, the warmth of the blanket missing from my body. That voice was Vill’s! Opening my eyes as fast as i could, i looked him with a worried expression. Right before i can ask him what's the ruckus about, a high screech resonate through the sky, causing me to snap my neck at the beholder of such vocal cords. To my dismay, it's from a large Roghul, his large brown wings flapping in the dimly lit morning sky, the sun barely rising from behind the cloud sea. Getting up as fast i can, i grab my sword and shield, and point it's edge to the cave so that Vill can hide. While he was extremely fast despite his large armor, he was no fighter. Protecting me was Brighid’s and Aegeaon’s job. Speaking of my blades… they had to be close! And as if on cue, a large water wave slash on the Roghul’s neck, causing it to shift his attention to the attack’s sender. “Emperor Hugo. Slept well?” I hear Brighid say with a soft smirk, as i walk up next to her, twirling my sword. “A bit too early. I know i am a early bird, but to have a literal giant bird wake us up? It has to be a joke from the architect!” I respond, catching out of the corner of my eyes razor sharp feathers dashing towards us. I roll to one side, and run towards the source of my early awakening, shield up and ready to block. This was a smart move, as the assailant dove right towards me, his claws scratching at my defense violently. “Brighid!” on cue, she swipe her whip swords left and right, wisps of flames flying towards the distracted bird and sure enough, the flames burn some of its feathers off, causing it to have to stay at ground level. As soon as it landed, i whacked my shield on the side of his face, pressing hard on my left arm for more impact. The beast staggered backwards, giving me some space, with Aegeaon to my left and Brighid to my right. In a instant, Aegeaon closes the gap between himself and the Rhogul, and slash at its neck. His chrom katana now having a soft red glow, probably do the blood having stuck onto it. “Now then. Don't you know who i am?” I ask the bird mockingly. “Your majesty. I am sure it does not. And for it's crime of royal aggression, the death sentence seems to be it's only reward.” I heard Brigid compliment my statement, laughing a bit evilly as she sometimes does, earning herself a sigh from Aegeaon. Now in front of the bird, i readied my sword and swiped to the left and right at its face a couple of times, before finishing it off with a shield bash. “And that was a Shield rondo. I hope your species now understand who they deal with.” I placed the shield on my back once more, sighing in relief that the battle was over and done with. “Your majesty, i implore you to be more careful. Let us fight for you.” Aegeaon tell me soon after, picking apart the dead Rhogul’s meat to cook later on. “And worry you will not make it back? Never.” I reply simply and once again, a bit more severely than i would've liked. “special inquisitor Vill! We are going!” Brighid call out, and he arrives with our bag of provision soon after. “Thank the architect you are okay your majesty. Every time battle break out, i worry that… i come back to your body with only the cores at your side.” his voice deepened at that last statement. His job was a cruel one. He pretty much was trained to handle the heaviest of blows, wear the best armor, and be able to run away incredibly fast. Just to preserve Brighid and Aegeaon. Leaving his friends behind… i resented him at first for accepting the position. But i grew accustomed to it. I still felt bad for him and his fears. “Do not fret Vill. I promise I won't die just out of the blue. My country needs me. Now shall we?” i asked with a forced smile, trying to comfort him. With nods all around, everyone continued on their ways.

We walked through a lot of the Titan and thankfully, battles weren't too taxing, as only desperate animals would attack us. So dispatching them was quite the simple task and the more action i took part in, the more experienced i gain so it works out for me. We soon arrived at the bottom of some stairs, and Vill pointed up. Apparently, the town was located at the top. Thinking back on our voyage, my respect for the young soldier who brought me the news of this attacked grew even more. He was alone, injured and yet, run all the way to the capital… what a world we live in. I must of been standing there for awhile, as i soon felt Aegeaon’s hand on my shoulder, looking at me with his completely white eyes. They were frowning a bit, so clearly, i worried him. “It's nothing. Onwards.” I say point to the stairs, making careful steps up them, each one creaking with our steps due to the rust and probably weakening of time. But no matter how much imagination i had, nothing prepared me for the sight i soon bore witness.

“This… cannot be… Teddim..?” I asked weakly, my hand shaking softly as my eyes darted around the place. Homes that were torn in half, smoke still rising from some technology probably exploding after the Aegis’s strike. The smell of burnt overwhelmed my nose, and the tension could of been cut with a knife. No matter which way i looked, all i could see was rumble, half built building, and only barely recognisable structures of civilisation. As i shook in despair, i heard naught from Aegeaon and Brighid, who inspected the glass like craters around the town. Vill merely tilted his head towards the ground. I needed to check. Survivors. They had to have been survivors! My feets carried me heavily, my steps still in disbelief at what i was looking into. I entered a home, and found nothing but more proof of destruction. The first floor was still accessible so i climbed up the stairs, and arrived in what i assumed was a bedroom. The bed was charred black and next to it stood a picture. My hand took it without my command, and i looked at it. A nopon. Two Ardainians and a child. A family. Now gone. My insides twisted as i noticed the dried up blood on the shelf. I held my nose to not smell the odor of death, and noticed a orb on the bloody shelf. “A toy..” I muttered weakly. I fell to my knees weakly, my eyes starting to water as the realisation of how devastating the attack was. I only expected a few casualties.. But this.. This was destruction on a massive scale. And this was only one house! One! A few dozen were still outside, filled with mementos of lost lives and ruined families. I couldn't hold my feelings anymore, as i felt the chill of a tear run down my left cheek, followed by another pouring out of my right eye. I was their emperor and the one who was entitled to protect them. And yet… I failed them. Nopons. Ardanians. Nothing survived this assault. The young man suffered through his travel to the capital for naught.. My face probably was now red, as i lowered my head in shame at my own powerlessness. How foolishly did i think we held a candle of a chance to this.. This… Monster. What kind of person would snatch away lives for no reasoning? Why would he gain? Why? WHY?!? WHAT’S THE POINT? My mind lost itself in anger, as i weeped in my kneeling position. I could hear the whispers of my companions outside. Bless their souls they left me alone. I needed the time. But… i can't fathom any reasoning for this… my eyes hurt. My throat is tight. My muscles are weak and limp.. But one thing is clear...

I failed as a emperor.


	4. Chapter 4

I feared this when we first set out at his majesty’s orders. And alas, my fears were indeed correct. Nothing of this town was left. Every hope of life was extinguished from it, the state of the houses were a giveaway of that fact. Looking over to my fellow blade, i noticed she kept her eyes closed as always, but her eyebrows were curved slightly, a proof of her sadness of the situation. Even the special inquisitor Vill was left shaken. “Brighid. Keep the special inquisitor safe. I shall go search for his majesty.” I told her as i strapped my chrom katana on my waist firmly, and started to walk towards the nearest destroyed house. Entering it was a simple task, as the door was down on the ground, burnt and almost glass like in appearances. This was conclusive evidence that it was indeed the Aegis that attacked this innocent town. What were it's goal? Was this destruction part of it's will or pleasure? My thoughts were interrupted as a i heard the wood of the house creak, followed by the noise of something falling down. A object? No. Why would that fall only now if it was a object? Wrapping my left hand on the scabbard of my trusty sword, i went up the staircase leading to the upper floor slowly, adding small puddles of water on my feet to make as little noise as possible if the noise was coming from a bandit. However, once i was up the stairs, all i saw was even worse. Destroyed furniture, beds and pictures. In the middle sat a lone figure, kneeling down and crying..

“Your majesty..” I walked up to his eminence and looked at him, his tears softly running down his cheeks. I was about to talk, before a sob of his cut me off. “We are… going.. Back.. To the c-capital. I NEED to think upon all of this.” He tried to speak strongly, but it was for naught, his eyes still were watery and his voice dry, having all of his water been poured from his eyes. With a careful nod, i offered my hand to help him stand up, but all he did was hold a picture in his left hand and use his right hand to push himself up using the charred bed next to him, the dust flying into the air and out of the broken glass that once made up a window. “Aegeaon. Let's move.” I straighten myslef and walk back down the broken house, his majesty stopping to watch out the desolate scene once again. But why? “Your majesty. We should waste no time in looking at the damage. We now know for a fact every citizen of this old town is dead. So-’’ i cut myself off, the emperor’s hand raising itself slowly to obtain silence. “Aegeaon. Every soul who once lived here… i want a memorial to be built here.” I could hardly believe his request. A memorial? But for what objective? “If you Majesty would excuse myself, i have to object. I don't see any value to doing such a thing.” As i voiced my opinion, his Majesty turned around to face me, and i could feel both Brighid and the special inquisitor focus their gaze on me. “Aegeaon. Theses were my people. People i swore to protect. And i failed them. Do you not agree that laying them to rest is something every emperor should do? Respect for his falle People?” His voice was sharper, and i crossed my hand in front of my chest. “With all due respect, such procedure is logical for Soldier your majesty. To my knowledge, none of theses town folks were soldier. I do not wish to have you waste your time and-” i couldn't finish my phrase, as a fist collided on my jaw, sending pain all around my head, my left eye closing due to the blood rush behind it after such a blow. “Waste? Waste of time?!? Aegeaon what happened to you? What made you so.. So.. Short sighted? Yes, you are much older than Brighid but… ah..” He stopped his words, as i kept rubbing my jaw, the wound still throbbing violently. “Is that truly how the emperors of old functioned? Leaving their people in the dust, just to secure their place?.... Aegeaon. Brighid. Vill. I order you to leave me alone. Go search for material to make graves with. I need time alone.” He turned his back to us, the dry wind of the Titan blowing around our party. We all nodded and agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly but surely, i hear their footsteps become fainter and fainter, a small lick of sound compared to the wind around me. I let my body fall on it's back, and look up at the sky. What is a emperor? Am i doing it right? Aegeaon is not wrong on a logical level. But… it doesn't morally sit with me to just ignore them. I take a deep breath and try to ignore the stinging of my left fist, the white texture of my glove turning a soft blackish red. “Great. Seems like punching sharp metal armor with only a glove for protection wasn't such a good idea. Aegeaon… what happened in the past for you to be so.. Strict? I can understand for lessons and studies but.. Lives?” My mind is heavy, so many thoughts swirl around in it… the wind is blowing gently, my fist still hurts… i can afford.. A nap.

_“Master Aegeaon! Teach me how to do your special skill! The one where you focus and slash at the meanie a lot! It's so cool!” i beg to the tall blade in front me, holding his chrom Katana to his hips. He looks down at me and kneel. “Young majesty, the technique i use requires deep focus and both hands to channel water onto my swords from theses pipes.” He pointed at the blue tubes on his chest, before closing his eyes. As he did so, the water inside moved so much faster! “Wooooah! That's cool! But.. Two hands..? I wanna use a shield!” He looked at me with some sort of confusion i think..? Before getting back up and picking up a practice sword. “The emperor does not slouch. If you want to use a shield… then block all of this.” i gulped and held up my shield, as some mist seemed to gather around my master. “Midnight mist!” I hear him shout, and he strikes furiously towards me! Frowning, i angle my shield towards each strikes, a loud crunching sound landing on my defense each time it hit a slash of my master. Soon, he twirled his sword and slid it back onto the practice counter. It was so amazing! One day, i too, will wield my sword with such honor!_

I sighed as i woke up from my nap. Honor.. What good is that if one only cares about protecting the throne? What is honor in the face of adversity. Yet…Aegeaon has a point. I can't and will not save everyone. If we are stop and weep at every lost soul… would that truly be right? Or is it more time lost? Time that could be used to save more lives? I bang the back on my head on the ground in a forceful matter. How blind was i? Our military cannot hope to even scratch the Aegis.. If only we had our own… i couldn't stay calm. I needed to go back to the capital. I got up and stood there, waiting for my companions to be done with their tasks. Soon enough, Brighid, Aegeaon and Vill came back. Swallowing through my tight throat, i looked back at them. “Is it done? If yes. We depart.” And please.. Don't argue with me. I don't think i can take it.

“Your majes-” i stiffened my body. That voice belonged to Aegeaon. However, he never finished his sentence. All i heard were whispers. Soft, delicate and womanly whispers. Great.. Now they know i am depressed. Brighid.. I would thank you right then and there. But i can't. Home is all i care for.

After an uneventful walk, we arrived back to the capital of Alba Cavanich and the party's atmosphere was heavy. I could easily cut the tension with my imperial sword.. I guess the little fight Aegeaon and I had did quite a number on the overall moral… today was not a great day for sure. I still kept my posture as i ventured through the streets, which were still as lively as usual. It brought a smile on my face, until the images of the destroyed houses came back into my mind. This could easily happen here.. Life being plucked away like rotten fruits, just because one blade rampaged by.. Something had to be done. I must of been shaking, as i felt Brighid's hand land on my shoulder, her delicate fingers brushing on my armor. Her presence always allowed me to relax and sort my thoughts. I breathed in and out, letting out all sorts of stress as we arrived in front of the imperial palace. My brother surely awaited me at the top, ready to hear my report. Will his reaction be the same? Or was i the odd one out in acting the way i did back over in theses ruins? My heart thumped against my chest loudly, the only other sound distinguishable to me being the mechanics of the elevator riding us up towards the throne room. With a sudden stop, the door opened up and allowed me to see what was ahead. And i was correct. Sitting on the council chair was my brother, his hair clearly recently brushed. His long red coat went down to his ankles, and if i was to wear it, i could easily use it as a large bed sheet to cover myself head to toe and then some. His legs were ever so slightly jittery, causing his long blue hair to wave softly on his shoulders. His gaze soon turned to us, and despite his overwhelming smile, i could easily tell one thing from the gentle reflection of light in his eyes…

He cried himself to sleep.

“Brother! Hugo! Dear younger brother! Am i glad to see you. I was worried for a tiny bit when you didn't come home last night. I did not expect your expedition to last a day!” He chuckled as he got up, his eyes still betraying his lack of sleep and stress over my absence, his open arms soon closing around me to embrace my body as he kneeled, his coat acting as a warm feeling of being welcomed home. His hands clutched on my back, the most subtle of shakes in them sending chills down my spine. I truly did worry him…

“I am safe brother. Aegeaon and Brighid were with me after all. And you know how well they won't let me do any steps alone. Special inquisitor Vill also took his duties seriously, and performed admirably.” I stated as i returned his hug. He nodded in pure relief before breaking our reunion embrace, a smile on his lips. “We can talk about the results of your investigation later brother. You arrived after a long walk trough our titan. I would propose a cup of tea or some other way of relaxation, but i can tell you desire your bed for now hum? Do not worry yourself about the populace’s worries. I may be no driver, but i can help out still.” With theses words, i felt my shoulder getting lighter with relief, some unknown weight having been removed as i was guaranteed a relaxing day. Even if tea sounded nice, the remains of the town still burned brightly in my mind. And i couldn't do anything about it at all. “Thank you Brother. I couldn't hope for a more caring sibling.” I said, a fake smile on my lips as i looked back to Brighid and Aegeaon. “You are dismissed. I thank you both for your assistance.” They both bow as usual, and i depart for my quarters. My steps heavy as i feel weaker by the second.

Once arrived, i close the door immediately and strip off my armor, standing in my night wear of a button up pyjamas. I breathe slowly and steadily, trying to calm down as i slip into the comfy bed at my disposal, but the second i close my eyes, i am plagued by images of screaming citizens and burning houses, beams of darkness failing from the sky, destroying everything from sight. I try to rush to their aid, i feel by body jerking forward but no progress is made. I look to my back confusingly to see Aegeaon holding onto my arm, using his super strength to stop me from acting. I feel anger and confusion fill my heart, and i scream at him. “LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SAVE THEM! I NEED TO-” my words are cut short, as a icy cold stare creep up behind Aegeaon. One stare soon become two and the three, and i can only barely recognise them.. Are theses the Ardanian emperors of old? Would.. Would they flee to preserve the royal bloodline? Was.. Was this how a emperor should act? I struggle more and more. Maybe this was no dream! The town was attacked! As i start to hear more screaming, i feel my eyes getting wet once more. Was i that weak..?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dear diary. I bring bad news today. The village we set out to check out was… destroyed. Survivors were not found. As much of as I want this memory to burn, we cannot ignore the facts. Aegeaon and her majesty had a fight. Their views of royalty differ greatly and as such, they do not agree on some actions to take. But emperor Hugo did resonate with us, meaning that he has some values that Aegeaon share in common. Time will tell how their relationship of retainer and emperor progress. I shall end this entry by sending my regards to the fallen, may their soul meet the architect and be led to a better life.”

~Brighid.

Reading the new entry of my journal, i cannot help but sigh softly, leaning on my chair a bit, the wood cracking a bit as my back forced on the chair's head. Today was surely not a good day. My nerves were unstable. Maybe a glass of water could help. Setting the pen aside, i traveled down the hallway, passing by Aegeaon's room. He probably is fast asleep, he is used to seeing this kind of disaster. I sometimes envy his lack of emotion. However, as i passed next to emperor Hugo's room, i heard… noise. My curiosity getting the better of me, i lean my ear closer to the door. To my surprise, it was open. As i didn't expect it, the door softly opened but thankfully, it didn't seem to wake the young emperor up. I looked towards his bed, and felt my heart drop. The poor man was moving about in large movements, his hands looked tied, but most heartbreaking of all, tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Your majesty…” i walked to his bedside and sat down, gently passing my fingers through his hair in hopes of calming him down. I did so for a while, and when i got up to leave, his hand caught my wrist and he mumbled something. Not having heard him, i lean down closer to get a better hearing. “D..don't leave.. Please.. I….” He choked up, his throat clearly too tight to absorb air properly. “Am i such a bad emperor? Am i?” he asked the air, as he kept moving his head kept on shaking. I couldn't leave him. Not while he was suffering such horrid night terrors. Slipping into his bed sheets, i wrapped my unlit hands around his head and pulled him closer to me, resting his head near my chest. “Rest your majesty. You are not a bad. Emperor. I can assure you as such.” I softly tell him, his moving around slowing down as he cried on my shoulder, holding onto me like a pillow. I kept on caressing his hair softly, the arms of sleep soon embracing us as i hoped to the architect will bring us a brighter and happier tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun rose softly up, illuminating the capital of Mor Ardain, and while it would be a great day, i was still extremely embarrassed. I still stood in my pyjamas, but i ignored the shaking that Brighid's hands were making me do. “Your Majesty.. For the fifth time, it's fine. You were asleep. I can understand your-” i groaned and turned around, my eyes solely focused on Brighid's closed eyes. “No. I order you to slap me. I shouldn't of done… THAT. No matter the consequences. I just hope that you can forgive me in your heart Brighid.” I told her, sighing deeply. I moved my hands from my hips and looked at them, the memory of my wrong doing flowing back into my brain without my consent.

 

_….my pillow… it's softer than usual.. Did brother changed the feathers? It's nice… i pushed my head deeper into it, and my hands hugging my roghul doll, my mind free of nightmares and just replaced with a nice warmth. “H-hum.. Your Majesty..” Oh? Is it time to wake up already? I am too tired… “hmmgn… 5 more minutes Brighid..” I mumbled, hoping she would hear me. “It's not that your majesty.. You.. Hum.. Are hurting me a bit.” I was confused with that statement and, unwillingly, moved my head up from my comfy pillow, but still held a tight grip on my doll. I always loved how the fabric was like a dress… huh? I opened my eyes and am greeted by quite a close up of Brighid's face, along with a tint of pink on her cheeks. Was she shy to come wake me up? I looked to my side to see my doll but it was not in my arms then? So.. What was i…? Terror and chills soon came over me as i looked down at my supposed *pillow.* all i saw was Brighid's blue dress. My arms around her waist and my head just above her.. “AHH!” I let go immediately, and turned around to conceal my face in shame. That.. Wasn't my pillow. Not even close. I hear a soft sigh of relief as i tremble like a leaf. How tight was i holding her? “Your Majesty.. Don't be so distraught. I am the one who positioned you as such for comfort. I just.. Forgot your hugging tendencies as you slept.” She giggled embarrassingly, and i just stayed in my ball position on the other side of the bed._

_Such a idiot. How did i? Ahh.… “Brighid. I want you to inscribe this on my tombstone after you slayed me. *Here lies Hugo Ardanach, blade groper. Don't be him.*”. I said in a serious tone, but i was just awarded by a laugh from my own blade. Who got up the bed and looked back at me. “His Majesty has a sense of humor then? I need to go write this down. Have a good morning.” She bowed gently and elegantly walked out like nothing happened. I laid in bed for a bit, feeling the heat invade my cheeks as i grumbled. Sure it felt nice in a way.. I was lost for a bit. I collected my thoughts before throwing the bed sheets away. I am way too shaken up to even think about sleeping for a few more minutes. Thus i got off the bed and lazily walked to my emperor clothing. Which was now adjusted to fit me, thank the architect for that. Upon putting theses comfy robes on, i slumbered to the restroom to do my hair and wake up in a more traditional way. Faucet is turned on, i collect some water in my palms as i connect my hands together.. And fling it onto my face. The cold water meeting my heathen blood vessels on my cheeks send shivers down my spine, but in a good way. I feel much more refreshed and ready to handle this day. Which probably amount to a long meeting. I sigh a bit more loudly then i would of liked, but what's done is done. After cleaning my hands and making sure my hair, i got out of the room and walked down the hallway calmly, my empty footsteps eerily echoing throughout the lone walkway. I once again feel this pressure of the crown on my shoulders as Aegeaon's words ring through my mind. Was i wrong? I shake my head and focus. I didn't have time for this moral dilemma. The people needed reassurance on the Aegis’s attacks. And this meeting will decide a lot of things. I soon entered the meeting room, to find it empty safe for my brother with a plate of grilled toasts in front of him, his eyes locked on the butter next to his plate. He saw me enter and he waved at me gently. His eyes a lot less tired than yesterday when i arrived. “Good morning brother. Did you sleep well?” He asked me as he bit into his breakfast. I answered his question with a nod, causing him to send a bright smile my way, filling me with a bit more ease about the upcoming meeting and discussion concerning the Aegis's rampage._

_Soon came the time of said meeting, and we all stood in a circular table. Around it were me and my brother, surrounded by Brighid and Aegeaon. the special minister of finance, Coiny. The special minister of environment, Natorium. And finally, the minister of the army, Engar. “Ministers. I thank you for being present in this crucial meeting. And without anymore delays, let us discuss the problems at hand. As you may be aware of, I, along side my trusty blades, went to see the site of the Aegis’s attack.” All of them nodded grimly, knowing that this meeting was delayed, the news were bigger than they originally thought. And sadly, they were correct. “The entire town was destroyed. Nothing but smoke and ruins.” I swallowed thickly, the memories of the destroyed houses and bloody belongings flashing through my mind. As i calm my nerves, i heard the heavy voice of Coiny resonate in the room. “After calculation of the damage report given to us by your majesty, we of the finance have come to the conclusion that we… cannot use any more money to reconstruct the town. Most of our finances are lost in the healthcare of Mor Adrain Itself.” Then, Natorium got up as well. “Indeed. Mor Ardain only has 600 years left to live. We need to press on the negotiation on the Gormattian tribes. Our future depends on this!” I sighed and opened my mouth to speak, but i was only met with the grinding sound of Engar'd chair on the carpet, his fist colliding with the table violently. “Negotiate with theses furry eared monsters?!? Are you two out of your minds? If they do not care about saving or sustaining our glorious empire, they only deserve to meet the end of our guns! End of story. Our army is just waiting for your orders your imperial majesty!” He shouted loudly, his voice hurting my ears a bit. They kept shouting to one another, insults flying faster then a swarm of bees towards a empty hive. My head started to pound as i just gave up. I let my arms fall onto the table and put my head in them, not caring anymore. I just wanted this to end. Tension, war, conflict…. I hated it. I despised all of it. All i ever for my people is peace. That ia why i learned the sword as soon as i could walk… seems like it was for naught._

_“ENOUGH!” a shout was suddenly heard in the room, and my tired eyes looked up to see my brother standing tall, his hands were curled into fists on the table, and he looked angry. Something i saw extremely rarely. “Will you all cease your needless bickers? The issue of the Gormotian affair is to be scheduled later. We have 600 years or so you said? That only is true if the Aegis doesn't blow us to bits! Have you such fright in this menace that you ignore it? Or is it complete and total ignorance? My brother, Hugo Ardanach, emperor of Mor Ardain has seen the calamities firsthand! I value that our focus should be on the Aegis's rampage.” He sighed and sat back down, the ministers looking at each other, their bodies betraying their shameful feelings. “Prince Ughal is correct. Brighid and I also discussed the matter at hand and as such, deployed the fourth platoon to Torigoth. Alas, it seems Gormmot was frightened and thus diverged from his usual path on the cloud sea. The platoon should take a week or to arrive.” Aegeaon commented, the meeting holding more of a formal importance now. Something did bother me however. “Gormmot was frightened? Titans aren't usually scared off their usual paths… was it the Aegis?” I asked, leaning back on my chair and cupping my chin in thought. “It doesn't appear to be the case your majesty. It seems it was the work of a unknown flying machine. Black in color according to eye witnesses. It didn't flew towards Grommot however. Instead, it went towards Torna.” I widened my eyes a bit as the Tornian titan is mentioned. “Addam…” i mumbled. I sighed softly and prayed the best for my best friend, as i needed to wrap up the meeting… but didn't Addam..?_

_“Wait! Addam! But of course!” I shouted a bit, my brother jumping a bit at my sudden outburst. “Woah! Brother? What ails you? You never speak up that loudly! Unless it's a aspar that sneaked in…” he chuckled under his breath. I ignored his jab at my phobia, and looked ay everyone. “I need to meet up with Prince Addam as soon as possible. It's been years, but i recently received a letter from him. He recently bonded with a blade. But not any blade… according to him, it's the second Aegis.” The revelation shocked the ministers, my brother and my blades, who all gasped at the prospect of adding a Aegis to our arsenal against the one who attacked us. “It's incredible news!” Coiny exclaimed, followed by Brighid who placed her hand right next to her head, opening her palm. “Pray tell your Majesty, where is lord Addam at this very moment? Meeting a Aegis sounds quite formidable indeed.” i froze as the question was asked to me. The letter i received was a few months old.. And Addam being Addam, the location of where it was sent was unknown. “This is the main problem alas.. Addam is a.. Free man let's say. So my friend is probably exploring a titan, but it is impossible to know which.” I said sadly, and sat back down, everyone trying to guess where the tornian prince could be. Sighing, i came to a conclusion. If i wanted to help everyone, i needed to lead the investigation._

_“My Minister and brother, put your minds at ease. With the weird black vehicle flying towards Torna, it has to be assumed Addam went back to it. Or… could he stay in Gormmot to secure it?” As i asked the question, my brother spoke up as well. “Well, a village was recently attacked by a unknown force. Do you think Prince Origo would go investigate?” I widen my eyes at the pieces of news. If Addam did hear about it, then he surely went to investigate. I nod gently and got up, looking over everyone in a circular motion. I deeply breath in, having made my decision. “Alright everyone. Here are your orders. Coiny, i want you to focus our finances on the fortification of the Capital and villages. Natorium, go around to find villages and propose them to come to our capital. Engar, focus our military might on fighting larger foes, and ask your scientists to analyse the broken down village, try to find out how things were destroyed. And..” I looked over my brother, and gulped. Some sweat started to drip down my forehead, and i opened my mouth to speak. “I want you, my dearest brother, to continue on sitting on the throne in my absence. As.. I shall lead the investigation with Brighid and Aegeaon.”_

_As soon as i said so, my brother's face shifted into a frown, his eyes lighting up like betrayal… yet, he just nodded. I was surprised, and the meeting soon came to a end. With my ministers gone, i exalted some air to finally take a break, but sadly, my brother stayed in his seat. “Brother.” He called to me, getting up to walk next to me. I myself got up as well, our height difference clear as the sky. “I won't question your judgment. You always were smarter then me, but… Please. Be careful. All i desire is for you to come home safely. Do you intend to leave tomorrow?” He asked, his voice calm but heavy, clear regret supporting it. I weakly opened up, and said it firmly. “Yes. I will eat breakfast and leave for Gormmot.” As i said so, i noticed my Brother's hand closing into a fist and shook lightly. He said naught as he left the room, kicking a chair out of his way, the furniture bouncing on the table. The sound hurt my ear a fair bit, wincing while also closing one eye. “Brother… i..” I tried to speak, but he just turned around, his eyes piercing into my very soul. “Don't. I know what you are gonna say. The empire needs a light. I get that. I just always worry each time you leave. I barely eat, and sleep? Don't even think about it. I trust your fighting capabilities. Do you know of the stress i harbor in my heart when i see a soldier open a door to the throne room? Each time, i fear it's Vill entering the room with two broken core crystals. Once you leave, i may never see you again. I am sick! Sick of all this! Go enjoy your adventure!” He screamed, eyes red as he slammed the door loudly._

_Guilt soon crept into my heart as i slowly went back to my room, my steps as slow as when i entered the meeting room. I knew he worried about my safety.. But i never imagined about that constant fear… i bit my lip forcefully, breaking the protective skin on it, blood dripping down my chin and covering my teeth. I was a fool. A kid, not ready to rule. And i was fleeing the throne by going on theses expeditions. I knew all that, and worried my brother over all of this! I entered my bedchamber and kicked off my shoes, and only changed into a simple shirt and shorts for the night. Too angry and disappointed at myself to write in my journal. I slipped into my bed with my warm wounded lip not patched up, and let the soft throbbing of the bed craddle me to sleep as punishment for my negligence towards my flesh and blood. My brother, one who always stood by me.. The one i never stopped and think about his deeper fears._

_I really was a failure._


	6. Chapter 6

I moved about in my sleep as the sunlight of the day pierced through the Windows of my chamber, illuminating it from the pure darkness it once was enveloped in. “Mmrgh… today is the day.. Can't stay in too long huh? Alrighty.” I moved the sheets off my body and felt the rush of heat leave my body. Ugh.. Morning always sucked. I didn't know anyone who would enjoy them. At any rates, i leap off the luxurious bed reluctantly, knowing i won't get back on it for a while. Unbuttoning my pyjama top and feeling the breeze hit my bare chest sent a chill down my spine. The same kind of chill that my brother's speech gave out yesterday… i look around the bedroom, finally settling on a picture of my brother and I. “Was i that blind?” I asked to the empty room, a soft echo resonating because of it. A soft sigh escapes my lips as i baggage the picture. It may be childish, but i desired to keep something of his with me on this voyage. I never realised how leaving this room could be the last time i ever do so. I shake theses thoughts out of my head, and focus back on preparing myself. Food supplies? Aegeaon took care of that in his room. Sleeping bags? Brighid is without a doubt picking the best ones right now. So it was my job to polish the weapons and weapon chips. While Aegeaon and Brighid can reform their weapons as many time as they want, i still desired to do something for them. They were extremely loyal to me and i couldn't be blessed with better guards and especially, friends. Aegeaon and I may share different views and beliefs in the duty of a emperor, but he teaches me so much… i also feel as if i rub off on him a bit. A blade grows in accordance to their drivers. Both physically and mentally. Aegeaon seemed to be in a mixed phase, resembling a blade that was interrupted in his evolution or is just in the middle of said evolution. It is hard for me to accept the fact he is much younger and less experienced then brighid.. Or was it because he maybe was awakened less time then Brigid? I groaned as a throb came from inside my head, pounding on the inside of my head. Morning was not a good time for such questions… 

I Decided to ignore my own questions and worries for the sake of a good morning. I dressed myself casually and went on my way to go polish the weapons of my company. Upon arrival, i looked at the stack of weapon oddly. Did it move since i last checked yesterday? 

“Hey! Little brother! How do you do?” My brother's voice catch me off guard, causing me to spin my head faster then i usually do, eyes darting around in stress due to the blood impulse i received from the unexpected greeting. He chuckled to himself as i settle down, bringing my fist up to my lips to cough. Hopefully hiding the small blush of embarrassment i felt coming up to my cheeks. “G-Good morning brother.” I weakly replied, my throat a bit tight as memories of his words rushed back to my brain. He got up and put a hand on his hip, the cape he held so dearly looking a fair bit dusty. And were his eyes tired? They seemed to be. “That's not your usual greeting Hugooles. You okay?” I sighed as he snickered playfully. Hugooles.. Now that took me back a few years. “I thought we agreed to never call me like that again?” I smirked back, his grin growing only wider as he hugged me by one arm, his towering frame giving him a unfair advantage. “We did. But i couldn't pass up this opportunity! I barely see you lately brother. And euh…” he looked away, lifting his right hand to the back of his neck to rub it. A clear sign of embarrassment. But for what? “Ughall? you can speak to me about anything you know. I am your brother.” I reassured him, and smiled. He looked quite tense but when his eyes met mine, his facial features calmed down and so he spoke. “I.. I am not happy to see you leave again as you know. But i snapped at you unfairly yesterday. Will you accept my apologies.. Your Majesty?” He stared at me with such a defeated look. I nodded to his question, his smile getting back on his face. Yet i needed to tell him about it. “Brother. Your snapping was justified. I.. Neglected you for true. I may be emperor, it gives me no right to not give you news of my well being and let you be sleepless.” At theses words, he took a step back, widening his eyes a bit and in turn, allowed me to more clearly see his tired pupils. “Do not think i haven't noticed, Ughal. I still am your brother after all.” I cocked my head to the side and smiled while closing my eyes, something i did fairly often when i wanted to cheer someone up. 

What i did not expect however was to hear sniffles. Upon hearing theses, i shot my eyes open to see my brother's face red, tranquil tears slowly dripping down from his face. With a thud, he fell on his knees and embraced me in a hug, placing his head on my shoulder. “B..brother...Hugo.. I.. You.. thank you.. Thank you so much.. Please.. P-Promise me you will take care of yourself. I don't.. I don't wanna lose you...not after mother..not after F-Father..be safe...if you see the Aegis.. For the love of the architect.. Flee. Can you promise me this?” His words pierced through my heart, and i found my throat”s wall get tighter. I couldn't lie.. “I.. Ughal. I..” He pulled back, both pushing me back and by getting farther himself, but kept hold of my shoulders kneeling still. “I know you can't promise me this.. Then..live. Don't die.” He spoke slowly and very faintly. I barely could hear his words, but i nodded and tapped on the head ornament he offered me. “I promise on my name and the very gift you offered me brother. I will live through this. And when i return, it will be for a long long time. I promise. Brother.” Theses words came out of my heart. I didn't think of them. They were the pure emotion that spoke here and it seemed to have eased my older brother's worries. 

His smile was small and rather weak but it was there. He grab hold of his cape and wiped his eyes with it while getting back on his feet. “I believe you. I shall rule Mor Ardain in your absence. Anyone can try to attack it but they can dream. No one will be killed or harmed while you are away.” He punched his chest with the backside of his hand and smirked. “Promise of the Emperor.” I smiled back at him. I truly was blessed to have such a fantastic brother. Even after father and mother's passing.. I shook my head lightly. Now was not the time for memories. “Help me choose the weapons to bring with me. It may take a while before my transport vessel to Gormmot is ready. So let's do this Brother.” I sat down and begun my search for swords alongside my brother, just to do small talk as well and bond one last time before my departure.

Time flew from there, the sun now fully shining in the sky above the cloud sea. The containers were being loaded onto the titan ship, Aegeaon overlooking the entire loading of our goods. At my side stood Brighid, playing with her flames and trying her best to create a heart out of them. I smiled upon seeing that, glad to see her trying to have fun with her powers. “Your majesty? Can i ask a favor?” I look up to the tall blade, her eyes still closed and a soft smile upon her lips. “When we arrive upon the gormottian titan, i shall go on ahead. I need to train up my whip swords skills. I feel like Aegeaon surpassed me. Did you know he developed a new technique?” I raised my eyebrows. Did he? “Oh? That's a new one. Blades usually have all their techniques ready upon awakening. That's his fourth skill is it not?” I asked, keeping my arms on my back and my gloved hands closing upon one another. “Well they are just rumours. Last time i went to train, the entire ground was soaking wet with water. Which was.. Annoying to me. My boots almost dissolved with how water logged the grass was.” She giggled, causing me to do the same. Soon after, Aegeaon stood in front of Brighid and I. He bowed before informing us that the ship was ready. I nodded and allowed both of them to board the ship first. I looked back at the huge headquarters and felt a tint of sadness, my brother’s words ringing at the back of my mind. “The last time… no. It won't be the last time i see you brother.” I mumbled to myself and went to enter the large ship. As i entered, the door of the elevator that was connected to the throne room opened, my brother coming running out of it. His gaze met mine while i stood on the bridge that connected the ship to the deck. We both said nothing, just nodded to each other. My brother took hold of his cape and bumped his chest with his fist, his smirk still intact. With this image of my brother in front of the castle's back, i went inside the ship with a clear mind. I knew what ruler i desired to be and i knew how to appease my people and close one. The last few weeks were rough, but i was now ready to go and do the right things. My mind clear of doubts. 

I sat down at my place on the huge ship, and waited by reading the world map of Alrest. It was old and a bit dirty, but still. It was one Adam and I looked at so often. “Adam…” i mumbled, my mind drifting to older..simpler times..

“Come on Hugo! Grow a spine! The lake is right under us. It's safe to jump!” A excited young voice came to my ears, my own legs shaking. We stood on the tornan titan's back, in a region called Aletta. “Are..Y..you sure? I think i see some krabbles.. What if we land on them?” I asked shyly, looking at Addam, my best friend. His yellow eyes really stood out alongside his white spiky hair. “If you land on them? Then you really overshot our objective! They are like, waaaaaay over there. Here, if you want we can jump at the same time.” He offered his hand to me. “Fine. But we better not get hurt!” I warned him, gulping a bit. I held his hand and took a deep breath as he started to count down. 3… 2…. “JUMP!” Addam shouted, my eyes opening in panic. “How fast did you?!?” 

too late, he pushed me and followed suit. The wind surrounded my smaller body and it felt.. Kinda exciting? Before i knew it, i was smiling as we fell down right into the water, splashing the krabbles on the riverside. I emerged first and giggled, feeling my wet hair and looking for Addam who came out from under soon after. “See Hugo? Wasn't that satisfying?” He asked with a smug smirk. I frowned playfully with a grin of my own before splashing water right into his face. “That was for not learning how to properly count! Hehehe.. But it was fun. We totally should do that again!” I laughed as he just laughed as well, rubbing the back of his neck. “Totally! And yea sorry. I didn't want to scare you. I just count quite fast usually.” So that's why he jumped so fast.. Fair enough. Staying a float, i felt bubbles caress my face. Curious, i turned my face to see a baby krabble blowing them in my direction. “Woah! A baby krabble. Aunt Brighid teached me they are usually shy!” I swam to it gently and picked it up, with Addam soon following. “It's.. Black? Aren't krabbles usually pale?” I heard Adam ask but shrugged it off. It looked so cool! “I'm gonna keep it! His name will be.. Uh… Kruby! How do you think that sounds Addam?” I turn back and hold the animal in my palms gently, feeling it scratch me ever so slightly. It tickles a bit resulting in me having a smile on my face near constantly. “I think it's a good name Hugo. Now come on, let's get out of the water. Dinner time is almost there.” He smiled widely and helped me out of the water as he walked back soaking wet to the camp near Adam’s mansion. As soon as we crossed the gates, aunt Brighid smiled and welcomed us back. “Aunt Brighid look! Look what i got!” in glee, i open up my hands and reveal the black Krabble. “His name is Kruby! Can i keep it?” i asked hopeful, but soon saw the face of my aunt fall. “I wish i could say yes your young majesty but… a waterside Krabble can't survive in our dry titan of Mor Ardain.” She said with a downward smile. My throat tighten a bit as she announced the bad news. I lowered my head to the tiny krabble and i swore it looked up at me with a sad expression too. Why? I just wanted a pet.. Before i could lament any further, i felt a hand land on my shoulder, Addam giving me his best stupid idea grin he had. “Well then. It's settled! I am keeping the krabble in my villa. I have a water tank he can live it. Come by anytime to see him okay?” my eyes widened a fair bit as he said so. “Are you..? For real Addam?” i asked out of shock. He just nodded and gave me a thumbs up in return. “You are the best friend i could ask more Addam.” I smiled back at him and it was then i knew that i had made a wonderful friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author’s note: sorry for the delay on this one! If you enjoyed this chapter and want to see more, please leave any form of feedback. It truly because of you all that i keep writing this. Thank you and have a great day/evening/night 🙏.

**Author's Note:**

> Any reviews are appreciated! especially constructive critics!


End file.
